


"What if I kissed you right now?"

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce was only mentioned though, I am honestly clueless as to what I need to add into the tags, It was for the mission of course, M/M, There's a drunk guy trying to make a move on Tim, Uh that's about it I suppose???, crossdressing tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “What if I kissed you right now?” he whispered with a low voice yet loud enough for the other male to hear him. “Do you think that’ll be enough for him to piss off?” when he pulled back a little to meet Tim’s blue eyes, Jason’s breath hitched over the flush spreading itself prettily over Tim’s cheeks.





	"What if I kissed you right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actually my first attempt in the Batman fandom, specifically the JayTim fandom (does that make sense? To me it doesn't?? Maybe it's just because I'm being really anxious but I'm not sure) and people had made very very great fanfictions in this fandom and I just hope I got their characters right.
> 
> I'm saying this because my knowledge concerning Batman and JayTim is really limited. I'd like to call myself still very new to this fandom because the knowledge I have just came in bits and pieces from Tumblr and other fanfictions. I had read some of the comics but I'm sure it won't be as equal to those who had spent their life mastering the Batman related things orz
> 
> I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm just really self-conscious about this fanfiction and ugh, okay I'll shut up now.
> 
> If you don't like it, please don't read it or even stop reading it all together because it will be easier for the both of us that way. This fanfiction is un-beta'd and it probably had typos and grammatical errors. I apologize about that because English isn't my mother language and please be aware of OOC-ness.
> 
> I just wanted to write fluff regarding JayTim and I hope you enjoy it, even a little bit.

Jason and Tim were assigned into a case. Together. Which wasn’t unusual but it surprised Jason nonetheless because – they rarely work together. A case that needed Tim – well, one of them actually but Jason couldn’t just possibly dress up as a girl. Besides, between the two of them, Tim really got the looks.

They needed Tim to go undercover as a girl in a club, there was supposed to be some sort of illegal guns and weapons being traded. Just the usual business in Gotham, really. In addition, Tim was supposed to gather intel for the Batman and Jason was supposed to act as his bodyguard and make sure nothing bad happened to Tim.

Tim was already dressed up and made up. They were both already in the said club and it was _loud_. Not that Jason cared; he’s got no shits given to whatever music the club was playing, he got his eyes just for Tim. Tim who was wearing a blonde shoulder-length wig, cherry red bomber jacket over his black tank top, black tulip skirt, and black high heels.

He was sitting by the bar, eyes hooded and body arched forward to show his curves and chest. His hands were wrapped around a glass of what Jason guessed was soda and seemed like he was enjoying sitting alone pretty well, with one leg over the other, showing a sliver of his milky thigh.

Tim was so _hot, shit_. Just by imagining how Tim was going to be so close to him to the point he could count his long thick mascara-layered eyelashes not to mention how the smoky eyeshadow would bring his ocean blue eyes and his blood red lips made his stomach fucking do somersaults that could the infamous Dick Grayson to _shame_. Jason’s mouth watered just by thinking how ridiculously hot he was if Tim were to spread his legs just for him in that tulip skirt and – _the mission, Jason. Focus on the damn mission_.

Jason sipped onto the ice tea the bartender previously gave him and tried not to fluster like some damn teenager when Tim’s eyes slid to his blue-green ones all half lidded and gorgeous. He flashed a smirk from the rim of his glass and tried to focus on his drink, missing the way Tim’s cheek flush.

Jason himself was dressed not too different from his Red Hood get-up, a worn leather jacket over his ratty band t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and some beat up sneakers. He was aiming for casual and he did a damn job well done of doing it.

After a few minutes, their suspects came to view. They were really eye-catching anyway, with tight black suits and all in this kind of club? That was bound to raise some questions. Tim had previously bugged some of the guards who were guarding the door to the secret entrance in the back, with his facial features and curves, how could they not fall for his charm really?

It was within seconds that Tim sent a signal towards Jason’s direction that meant that he had the information that was needed. Jason assumed that he had informed Oracle as well and Jason was about to direct his gaze towards the exit to let him know they could bail until he saw some guy approach Tim from the corner of his eye.

Tim seemed surprise by this as well, Jason sat back down by the bar and watched as the dude try to woo Tim. This was going to be good. Too bad Jason didn’t have any popcorns on him and too bad the bartender didn’t have one on him either.

The need to laugh in amusement over the whole guy wooing the girl sitting alone was lost when he noticed the guy was forcing his way on Tim. It was obvious by the look of discomfort Tim was trying not to show and the guy’s hand squeezing Tim’s knee.

Jason chose to intervene when the guy leaned into Tim’s personal space. He wasn’t really sure how he got there, but all he knew was that he had appeared by Tim’s side and nudged the guy away by his shoulder.

“Is there something you fucking want with my girlfriend?” his voice come out as a growl and the guy flinched in surprise.

He watched as the other stutter while trying to defend himself and Jason thought he looked fucking stupid doing it. Who wore big gold chains around their neck these days anyway? Old school.

“You’re fucking lying, she said she was alone,” the guy hissed back, “Get lost, you fucker,” he then growled.

Jason really wanted to bash his head in and then strip him naked. Not to mention tie him up to a pole, show him off to the people around, and then record the whole thing then upload it onto the internet.

He was brought back to the present when the guy’s mouth stopped yapping. He turned to Tim then, Tim who was trying not to let him beat the guy up until he was nearly dead by holding his sleeve, and leaned into his personal space.

“What if I kissed you right now?” he whispered with a low voice yet loud enough for the other male to hear him. “Do you think that’ll be enough for him to piss off?” when he pulled back a little to meet Tim’s blue eyes, Jason’s breath hitched over the flush spreading itself prettily over Tim’s cheeks.

“Pretty sure it will,” Tim agreed with a light bob of his head and that was good enough as a confirmation for Jason, the taller man erased the distance stretched between their lips.

Tim’s lips were undeniably soft; it tasted a bit like paste because of the lipstick but Jason didn’t mind. He rested his hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer with his other hand, wrapping it around the shorter male’s waist.

A sound was made from the back of Tim’s throat and Jason hummed in approval, he pried Tim’s lips open with his tongue and when he received no resistance, he licked his way into Tim’s mouth. He rubbed their tongues together and received a soft moan, it was enough for blood to rush into Jason’s head and make him light-headed for a moment.

He didn’t even notice Tim’s hand clutching his leather jacket, Tim himself was already so distraction and pretty and his heart _hurt_ from how beautiful this man was – and Jason got to fucking _kiss_ him for fuck’s sake.

Lady fortune was on his side today.

As Jason bit Tim’s lower lip and was earned a sharp gasp, he glanced to the guy who was red in the face and began sputtering as he finally scampered his way back into the group he came out from. He finally pulled away from Tim and watched as Tim looked dazedly at him.

Jason’s heart fluttered at how wrecked Tim looked just by kissing. He was so cute Jason could just shoot himself in the head and not regret dying twice.

“Tim? He’s gone,” he muttered, eyes focused on the way Tim seemed to snap his back into reality.

Jason couldn’t help but to coo at the way he seemed to clear his throat to adjust himself and at the pretty blush darkening on his ears and spread all the way to his ears and down to his neck. Tim got off the stool and made his way to the exit as Jason followed right behind him.

Jason watched as the light from the lamppost nearby illuminate Tim, he looked like he was glowing and Jason blinked back into reality once he saw the smile Tim flashed him. He must’ve missed something here.

“What?” Jason asked just to make sure.

“I _said_ , are you going to take me home now? It _is_ the most gentlemanly thing to do after a date after all,” Tim looked pretty smug for a guy who just looked like he saw the angels when Jason kissed him back in the club.

Jason eyed the way Tim crossed his arms against his artificial – boobs, and cocked his hip to the side. He looked _sassy_ , a lot sassier than he was when he was just a regular Tim. Jason didn’t mind though, he was going to get a whole lot more sugar from this pretty boy in the future so he wouldn’t complain.

“You’re lucky you’re beautiful,” Jason sighed as if he was complaining and the blush riding high on Tim’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed this time.

He led the way to his motorcycle, handing Tim his spare helmet and revved the engine to life as Tim got on behind him.

It was actually pretty amazing how he could still remember the location of one of Tim’s safe houses and Tim looked like he was amused by this as well. As he got off the motorcycle, Tim took off the helmet and handed it over to Jason who took it easily.

After he took off his own helmet, Jason was just staring because he was amazed at how Tim’s wig didn’t fall off just then. Curiosity got the best of him, “How did you get it _not_ to fall off?” he crossed his arms against his chest, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

 “Lots of practice,” Tim answered with a shrug of his shoulders then seemed to laugh at something.

Jason was sure it wasn’t him because he didn’t say anything funny.

“Your lips,” Tim said, gesturing towards his lips with an amused smile playing on his lips.

“What? You want them on yours again?” he waggled his eyebrows playfully. He couldn’t help the snarky comeback, really.

Tim rolled his eyes at him, huffing out of exasperation and shoving his chest lightly. “No, smart ass. Your lips, I got lipstick on them,” he replied while reaching his hand out, pressing his thumb against Jason’s lips and trying to wipe the smeared lipstick away.

Jason couldn’t really help but to bite the thumb really, it made Tim freeze for a slight second and flash him an unimpressed look – though his cheeks were red. Jason flashed him a lazy smirk and let the other male continue to erase the lipstick.

“So, baby bird,” he dragged out the ‘so’, resuming on his words when Tim hummed for him to continue. “You doing anything tomorrow night?” he cocked an eyebrow, trying to look smug.

Tim seemed to be unsurprised by this question and Jason knew the small telltale twitch of a smile when he saw one. “Well, I _was_ planning to do some other cases,” he pinched his chin as if to mull things over, “But I guess if you happen to know a good place for two people to be together, I suppose I don’t mind,” he ended his words with a grin which made Jason weak in the knees.

Running his hand through his hair, Jason laughed heartily. Their height differences was clearly an advantage if they were standing next to each other but now they were eye to eye. “I _guess_ I already have some place in mind,” he mimicked Tim’s tone, just to spite him.

Tim’s blue eyes twinkled at his answer, “Great, it’s a second date then,” he leaned closer to Jason and delivered a chaste kiss on the corner of Jason’s lips, then one on his cheek.

The little shit purposefully pressed his lips on his skin a little longer than normal just to smear his lipstick more on him before he walked into the building with a wave of his hand.

As Tim began to gradually disappear from his sight, Jason reached a hand to touch his cheek then his lips. They tingled slightly once Jason remembered how soft Tim’s lips were and how his lipstick would catch anyone’s eye on his skin. Honestly? Jason didn’t mind. Not at all.

Not when he had another date with the prettiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, I only own the plot and my writing style. The idea itself is from Tumblr actually, it has 80 sentences of fluff prompts and I have had written some of them, all I need to do is just re-read them before I post them.
> 
> I hope I portrayed them well, if not, feel free to tell me through the comment section. Well, honestly speaking, in case you feel or notice that something is weird or inaccurate, please do inform me. I am very nervous so please be gentle with me.
> 
> Critiques, bookmarks, comments, kudos, basically anything is very highly appreciated.
> 
> Let's meet again in another fanfiction!


End file.
